Secret kisses
by lovetears7
Summary: Alright, i read some fanfictions from hp, and i based this story off of a few ideas. anyone who like h will probably like this too.
1. Chapter 1

Lily brushed her platinum-blonde hair out of eyes, as she turned around to face her friend.

"Gwen, could you please tell us where we're going?"

"we've been walking forever" Hannah chimed in.

"Gwen!"Reagan called tiredly.

"Hush girls, we're here"

They walked into a clearing of the woods. There was a small stream and a meadow, and the sunshine was reflecting off of it, causing everything to glow as if in a magical realm.

"Gwen it's beautiful!" the girls chimed.

They sat down on the warm grass and silently looked around, admiring the beauty.

"Gwen, please explain"

"Well, Raegan, I was- well, I was crying the other day and i ran into these woods near the campus, and i ran until i found this, and it just took all the misery away, so, as my best friends, i thought you guys would like to see it too. And plus, it's the only place that you can go to without boys staring at you all the time."

"And here I was thinking you liked the attention."

"Well, I can't deny that Hannah, after all, i am one of the most beautiful girls in this school, aren't I?"

Lily giggled. They were the four prettiest girl in the school. Her, Gwen, Hannah, and Reagan. She couldn't deny that she was gorgeous. She had platinum blonde hair falling down her shoulders and big hazel eyes that you could just melt into, and delectable watermelon pink lips. She was known as innocence, and a single innocent look from her caused boys to drop dead on the floor. And as for Gwen, the red-orange soft curls added to her fiery personality, turquoise eyes and naturally red lips framed her face perfectly. She was known as the flirt. Then, there was Hannah,with brown, waist-length hair, the type that boys wanted to run their fingers through while kissing her, gray, almost silver eyes, bubblegum pink lips and a few freckles that adorned her face like was known as the teaser. And of course, Reagan, voluminous, silky, black hair,wavy at the ends, and bright, green eyes, along with almost nude,rose was the careful one with relationships, but loved taking risks in everything else. They had round chests, slim, narrow hips, and long legs. Everyone knew it, their bodies were perfect in the eyes of the boys. They were all 16, except for Reagan, who was barely a year older, but she was 17, and already had a boyfriend. A permanent one, not like the boys Lily, Hannah and Gwen had broken up with. Reagan's boyfriend really cared about her, not just her body, and to tell you the truth she was the only one that wasn't still a virgin. Her boyfriend was super hot, nobody could deny it, messy blonde hair, sweet chocolate eyes, and a goofy smile. They were happy together, and Lily knew they were going to stay that way.

"Lily, you haven't said anything."

"sorry Gwen, I was just thinking about Reagan and George, they're really cute together."

Reagan blushed.

"It's sad that we don't have boyfriends like that."

Now, Hannah blushed.

"Yeah…"

"Hannah?"

"Huh? Oh right, just thinking about something."

"Something or Someone?" Gwen asked mischievously.

" Oh, shut up! You know i would have told you if there was someone, and i have to go, i still have homework."

"She's dating someone, i know it" Gwen declared.

"umm...If you promise not to tell anybody...it's Ryan" Lily whispered.

"OMG! the super hot one!?...everyone says has a magnificent body under those clothes...he's super sweet too...and…"

"Hold on Gwen, you don't want to be crushing on her boyfriend now do you?"

"Totally not my fault...every gal has a major crush on him...well, the single ones at least…"

They all burst out laughing

When they were all back in their rooms, Lily undressed and went to the teachers bathroom on the second floor. She was the only one who knew the code, 0992. The 20 year old principal, and her good friend, had told her the code. The high schoolers weren't allowed to use the huge bathroom, but she did anyways, after being with Reagan for 5 years, she learned to take risks too. She lowered herself into the tub, sighing contentedly. The warm water lapped at her sides, the bubbles covering her body, and she closed her eyes.

"well, well...we have quite the rule breaker here...don't we?"

She opened her eyes, only to find Drake, one of the hottest boys in their school, standing there, his eyes on her face, a small smile on his lips.

"Go away! You're not supposed to be here! And i'm naked!"

"well...i can tell that you're naked…"


	2. Chapter 2

she looked down at her body. It was still covered with bubbles. She sighed with relief.

"and...i don't think you're supposed to be here either...i'm here to give you something for the other day."

She remembered: _Drake, the Beauty Babes' worst enemy was walking down the hall into a empty classroom, she waited until he was out of sight and followed him in, where she hid behind the door. Drake was there, a girl wrapped around his waist, kissing her passionately. His shirt was halfway undone, revealing his muscles. She turned to leave, when the girl caught sight of her. She ran away quickly, leaving a smug drake behind._

"I...it wasn't on purpose, i didn't mean to i…"

He got into the tub and walked towards her.

"what are you doing...go away...please...you aren't…"

she was silenced as his lips clashed with hers, tongue tracing her bottom lip for entrance. She raked his fingers down her bare leg, and she let out a gasp, which drake took advantage of, slipping his tongue through her lips. She let out a moan, and felt drake's smile on his lips. He raked his fingernails across the side of her hips down to her thighs.

"More…"

Drake smiled smugly and pulled away, much to Lily's disappointment.

He got out of the tub, and pulled off his soaking shirt.

"Wait, you can't just do that to me and walk away as if nothing happened!"

He just smiled and walked out of the room.

She sat there panting and wet...she had never been kissed like that before, she only had two boyfriends before, and they were both amazing kissers, but they never left her wanting more. A tear dripped down her cheek. She was having such a good day, but, he had to come in and ruin it all. She quickly dressed and went to her room.

"Lily?"

"G-Gwen, what are you doing here?"

"Why are you crying?"

"it's nothing, nothing Gwen, just leave it."

"hey, you're like my sister, you can tell me anything at all."

"well - the other day, i walked in on Drake snogging this girl, and he saw me and-"

she sobbed into Gwen's arms.

" and today I- he - came in and- and -" she hesitated "he kissed me, and I was naked and he touched my thigh and…"

"What! That Bastard!"

"and i - i've never been kissed like that before."

"What! You want him to kiss you!

"No!"

"Well, he is known as the sex god, i'm surprised that you didn't fall for his charms. But then again, you could have any boy in this school you want to."

"I want to be alone for a while Gwen, please?"

"yeah sure, Lil."

She left and Lily sobbed into her pillow, her platinum blonde hair spread out around her.

She woke up with her friends around her.

"Lil...you ok?"

She nodded at Reagan, and looked at Gwen, hurt.

Gwen gave her a look that said "i didn't tell her anything."

"What did Gwen tell you?"

"She told us that you were crying yesterday, but you didn't tell her why. Do you want to tell me?"

She shook her head no


	3. Chapter 3

As Lily walked to her room during her one free period, she was blocked by Drake.

He brought his lips down to hers to kiss her again, but she turned away.

"look, I shouldn't have left you the other day, but, your innocence was just turning me on so much, and you were naked too, i don't know what i would have done if i had stayed. I might have taken advantage of you. Look, can you meet me In the crystal diner tonight at 8:00?"

She gasped.

"only really rich people can afford to go to the crystal diner, you don't have to waste your money on me."

"Trust me, i know what i'm doing."

As she went to her room at the end of the school day, she saw Hannah holding a beautiful blue dress made purely of silk.

"Lily! You're here! I wonder who would have sent you this dress? It's beautiful! And probably really expensive!"

Indeed, it was beautiful. Made of turquoise silk, and a braided belt of gold, it was absolutely stunning. She picked it up and a note slipped out: For tonight.

"For tonight? Are you dating someone Lily?"

"of course not! I just, I don't know who sent me this, but it's gorgeous!"

She slipped out of the room, with the dress in her hands.

She quickly slipped the dress on and felt the delicate folds of the cloth slip through her fingers.

Here she was, dating her worst enemy, beautiful.

She turned as the door opened.

"Gwen, i cant deny that you look absolutely gorgeous, and that dres probably cost a ton of money, but you cant hide hide it Lily, who is it?"

"I dont understand…"

Gwen sighed.

"I...Is it Drake Lily?"

"What..no...no, it's nobody, just drop this please…"

"Im your best friend, i cant just drop it!..."

Gwen stared into Lily's big, watery eyes.

"Please gwen…"

Gwen sighed, again.

"Fine...but ill find out eventually, you know"

She turned and walked out the door.

Lily stared at her was lying to her best friends, for her worst enemy.

"Gwen!"

"Yeah,what!"

"I...i'm sorry…"

She had made up her mind, she wasn't going. She pulled off the silk dress and sobbed into her pillow.


	4. Chapter 4

Gwen walked straight into Drake's room.

"Ahem…"

"Yes?"

Drake looked up from his bed.

"She wont be coming, just so you know.."

She glared at him.

"I have no idea what you're talking about…"

"Well, maybe you know someone who does."

And with that she walked out, slamming the door behind her.

Of course, what was he thinking? After what he did to her that day, why would she come? He gave a tired sigh, and leaned on the frame of his bed. He wouldn't be able to sleep that night.

Around 10:00 he made up his mind to go check on Lily. Her friends would have gone to the bubbletea shop, and as she didn't like bubbletea, she would probably be alone.

He walked through the dim hallways and came to her door. He closed his eyes, then finally, pushed the door open. Inside, he found lily, her eyes red, and her lips puffy from crying so much.

"Lily.."

"Go away"

"Its drake"

She looked up.

" im sorry"

"You dont have to be sorry for anything, its my fault, im such a bastard, i shouldn't have done that the other day."

She gave a soft smile.

"You are the best kisser in the universe"

"I know that already, and you are super hot, even when you're crying...and…"

"And what…"

"Nevermind...nothing."

She was wearing an oversized shirt, with no pants. He wanted to pull it off, he wanted to devour her...he wanted to hear her gasp. She drove him crazy.

"Wear some pants, maybe"

She noticed the bulge in his jeans. She gave a shocked gasp. She was practically half naked.

He walked out of the room.

Maybe he would sleep, even if it was just to fantasize about her all night.


	5. Chapter 5

When her friends returned, it was around 10:30.

"Lily...Gwen told us about the other night…"

She looked up, furious.

"Lily…"

"Shut the hell up, Gwen, I dont care."

"Lily...You dont understand…"

"Maybe I dont, but I do understand that my best friend is a traitor."

She got up and walked out.

She had eaten at all that day. She was starving, but she didnt care. She walked into the principal's room.

"Charlie?"

The young principal looked up at his prized student.

"What the hell happened to you Lil?"

"Can I stay with my cousin today? Please?'

"Why? Your boyfriend have an affair?"

She glared at him.

"I am single, just so you know, Charlie."

"Alright, but use the school phone to call her."

"Love you charlie."

He chuckled.

Her cousin had arranged to pick her up, as Lilyo nly had her driver's permit. As she was leaving, she saw Gwen, running towards her.

"Lily...please, i only did it for your own good."

"Sasha, can we leave?'

"sure , Lil"

"Sasha, thank goodness you're 2 years older than me."

"Makes it easy to pick you up lil."

"Thanks"

"No problem, but, can you tell me what's going on?"

I'm dating my worst enemy. Well not dating, i like him, he likes me, he asked me out, i said yes, and i didn't show up."

"And where does gwen fall into this? You told her?"

"I told her about the first incident, and denied everything else."

"And what was the first incident?"

"He kissed me."

She raised her eyebrows.

"When i was naked, in the tub."

She nodded.

"And I didn't refuse."

"Ok, so, why are you angry at her?"

"She told everyone else. Well, not everyone but…"

" Hannah and Reagan, right?"

"You're the only person i can trust now...Sasha? Do you think I should date him?"

Sasha hugged Lily close to her.

"Do you like him?'

Lily nodded slowly.

"How's his pace? And you said he left you in the tub, crying."

"He said he might've taken advantage of me, and i won't give up my virginity that quickly. I'm not that desperate."

"I know Lil, You're a strong girl. I trust you. I think that, if you like him, you should go for it, even if he's your enemy. And I don't think he just wants to have sex. He could of done that the first time if he wanted to, you know. Unlike John, all he wanted was my virginity, and once he got it, he left me."

"Oh, sasha! I didn't know, i'm so sorry, i should have asked."

'"It's fine Lil, i don't think i really loved him. Plus, now i don't have to feel bad about having sex."

She laughed crudely.

"Let's get some sleep Lil, our rooms are connected, so if you need anything, just ask."

She slept soundly that night.


	6. Chapter 6

When she woke in the morning, she saw that the clock read 6:27. OMG SASHA! I HAVE HALF AN HOUR TO GET TO SCHOOL! She quickly undressed, and forgot that she hadnt brought anything with her. SASHA!

"Yea?"

"Do you have anything can borrow?"

"Sure, i've been meaning to give this to you, its too small for me."

She handed her a lacy, black crop top, that revealed waaay too much cleavage.

Lily slipped it on over her bra.

"Oh, i forgot, you have to go braless"

"What!"

"Come on, innocence, you're going to be late for school!"

She slid her hands under the shirt and snapped the bra off.

"Sasha?!"

"Your breasts are firm enough, don't worry, you look fine. Well, you always look gorgeous, but still."

"Pants, sasha?"

" Nah, skirts."  
She handed her a skirt that ended just below her knees.

"This i'm ok with."

"Now get in the car, lil."

She was five minutes late. Charlie stood at the door.

"Sorry, charlie, i forgot to pack clothes and I had to borrow Sasha's."

"God damn, Lily, You're going to turn on every boy in this school!"

"'Cept you"

"Especially me."

"Charlie!"

"You don't have time to change now, get to class, my sexy sunshine."

She giggled.

"Hey, will you let me meet your cousin sometime? I've grown quite um...fond...of her."

He blushed.

"She's only two years younger than know what, get to class Lil."

"Ok, she smiled teasingly."

She walked to class, loudly singing the Charlie and Sasha song.

Charlie ran after her.


	7. Chapter 7

When she got to class, Mrs. Adorta glared at her.

"You are 10 minutes late to class, Lily. I didn't expect this. You are usually very punctual."

"I held her up Anne, sorry", Charlie said.

"It's all his fault Mrs. Adorta, he wouldn't let me sing the Charlie and Sasha song."

Charlie put his face in his hands.

"Sit down lily" she said laughing and shaking her head.

" Charlie, who's Sasha?"

Lilly giggled into her hands.

"Umm…"

He blushed, hard.

The class was trying their best to hold in their laughter.

"Charlie?"

"Umm...her cousin, ma'am"

"Who's cousin?"

"Lily's."

"Alright, get back to where you belong."

The rest of class was interesting. Rumors were spreading throughout the class, and for the first time, Mrs. Adorta didn't stop them. The 34 year old teacher was actually quite glad that charlie had found someone he liked. She silently hoped that they would get together.

Right before lunch, she ran into drake in the hallways.

"Please, Lilly, stop it…"

"Stop what?" She asked, confused.

"Your clothes."

"What's wrong with my clothes?'

"They're too sexy", he groaned

"Oh, are they that bad?"

Damn, she was so innocent.

" They're too good.

"I'm sorry, i didn't have anything else."

He unzipped his hoodie and handed it to her.

"Wear this, before someone rapes you."

"Hey! "

"Don't worry, you'll still look sexy in that.

"Thanks, drake."

"For what?"

"The sweater, of course."

She put it on, and kissed him on the giggled and turned towards the cafeteria.

She found Gwen crying at their table.

"I'm sorry Gwen."

"It's ok Lily, i shouldn't have betrayed you trust."

"You were just worried, that's all."

"I love you lil, you're my best friend. I don't want anything bad to happen to you."

"I know."

"OMG LILY WHAT ARE YOU WEARING!"Reagan screeched.

Gwen and hannah looked up at her, shocked.

"It's just a sweater!"

"A boy's' sweater!"

"It's Charlie's! Would you rather I wear this?' She unzipped the jacket.

"God, no!" Reagan said

"It is beautiful though", Hannah said

"Alright, shut up and eat your lunches"

"Fine, Lily"


	8. Chapter 8

She met Charlie again that afternoon.

"Hey charlie."

"There are rumors all around the school about me and your cousin, you know that!"

" chill, sweetheart."

" I'm the principal!"

" don't hide the fact. How do you know my cousin anyways?"

"Well, she usually talks to me for a while before she picks you up, and whenever she talks to me, i get that...that feeling."

"Butterflies?"

"No, more than that, like, a nervous happiness."

"Why do you like her, though?"

"Well, she's sweet, tough, adorable, brave, and she has a great body."

"Wait...she has a great body? That's why you like her?"

"No, that's just one minor reason. I would like her even if she had a horrible body."

"I'll bring you over to her house one day, but you have to promise me something."

"What?"

"Promise me that you'll never have sex with her."

"That's unfair! Well, not from your perspective, but still!"

"Ahem...im waiting…"

"I can't promise that, but i will promise that I won't have sex with her until she wants me to."

"Fair enough."

"Oh and, who's sweater is that?" Charlie asked grinning madly. "Looks like our little sunshine isn't single at all!"

"Oh please, shut up! Someone might hear you! I told my friends that you gave it to me!"

"Why?"

"Because, because, i - i can't tell them, or you, who it really belongs to."

"Hear! Hear! Lily's dating someone secretly and doesn't want anyone to know!"

"Stop it! Stop screaming! Oh, Shut up!"

"What's the magic word?"

"I'll tell Sasha!"

"Fine!Blackmailer!"

She grinned.

"Hey Charlie?"

"Yeah?"

"Gwen suspects. Can you shut her up?"

"No can do, sorry sweet, but I can tell you that she's dating someone too."

"SHE IS!?"

"I wont tell who. Figure it out."

Lily leaned over and gave him a quick peck on the cheek.

"Thanks Charlie."

"Anything for my little sister figure."

"Can you let me keep my puppy in here."

"Nope."

"Fine."

As she walked out into the hallways, Haley caught up with her.

"Who is it? I heard Principal Charlie screaming."

"Wont tell."

"Sometimes, it's easier telling a friend, rather than a best friend."

"Drake."


	9. Chapter 9

She ran back up to the teachers bathroom and punched in 0992.

She opened the door and stepped into her premade, steaming bath.

Last time she was here, Drake was kissing her like she'd never been kissed before. Her breathing shallowed as she imagined drake touching her, carresing her, and her hand moved below her stomach. She had never masturbated before, and she orgasmed for the very first time. She sat there, fingering herself, and moaning. She never noticed that Drake was at the door, watching her, until she heard him say,

"oh my gods, Lily."

she gasped and turned towards the door.

"I can't believe you want me so bad."

"I..i don't.."

"All you had to do was ask, babe"

"I don't want you...at...at least not that way… im a virgin…"

He got in the tub, the water soaking his jeans, until his bulge was more than just visible.

He pressed his lips on hers, and brought his hand to her nipples. He played with them until they were hard, making her moan in pleasure. He then went to her pussy, which was still soaked, even in the water.

"Damn Lily, you're so wet for me…"

"Her hand flew to his.

"Please, i've never…"

"I wont hurt you Lily, i care about you too much to do that."

He gently rubbed her clit, making her even more wet, and causing her to squirm.

Her hips bucked, and he gently fingered her, making her cry out in pleasure.

She tried to unbutton his shirt, making him smirk, and as soon as it was off, she let out a large evident gasp. His stomach was rippled with muscles, and his arms were bulging. His messy brown hair made him look so handsome, and she could only fantasize about what he hid under those pants.

"Enjoying the view?" He asked, raising his eyebrows.

"Yes, she breathed, "you're amazing…"

She put her hands on his chest as he leaned in to kiss her again.

"Fuck me, please."

"Baby, I don't think that's a wise choice. You're still a virgin. Don't lower yourself to my standards."

She let out a disappointed moan.

"Shut up and kiss me then."

He chuckled.

"Drake?"

"Say it again."

"Hmm?"

"Say my name. Say my name again."

"Drake. Drake, Drake, Drake."

He let out a soft growl.

"Should I do anything?"

"How about you stop interrupting me."

"Oh, ok."

She was so innocent. He wanted to fuck her, again and again. But he knew that she needed time. She wasn't ready yet, and he respected that. He wanted her to go at her own pace, learn at her own pace, she would know when she was ready.

When he got out of the tub, they were both panting. She closed her beautiful eyes, and coughed lightly.

"Here, drink some water." He handed her a bottle of water.

She took the bottle in her trembling hands and brought it to her swollen lips.

"I forgot my towel, Drake."

"Take mine."

"Then what will you do? You clothes are soaking wet."

"Yours are dry. You can use my towel. Dress, and then hand it to me."

"Won't people wonder why you're walking to your room, soaking wet?"

"I'll say I fell into the pond."

"Thanks."

"For what?"

"For today, for the gorgeous dress, for the first day, your hoodie, your patience, everything…"

"I enjoyed this just as much as you, don't thank me."

"But you could've enjoyed it more." She looked away.

He shook his head. She felt guilty because they didn't have sex!

"Today was for you, not me. Someday, we might have sex, and if we don't, i'll still respect that, don't be sorry."

She gave an exhausted smile.


	10. Chapter 10

When she went to her room, it was already 11:53, close to midnight, yet, when she walked in, her friends were still awake.

"Lily, we were so worried and we couldn't sleep! Where were you?!" Reagan asked, concerned.

Lily smiled at her and pulled the covers over her head, and for the first time for many nights, she slept peacefully. When she awoke, she realized that it was saturday. Her friends were awake and sitting on her bed, and she pretended that she was still asleep.

"OH my god! She dissappears forever, then says nothing to us when she finally comes back!" Gwenwhispered. "We searched the whole school for her!"

"She's with a boy, I know it. Did you see her lips yersterday? Puffy. And her eyes? Glazed over. I wouldn't be suprised if she had sex!" Hannah stated. "What do you think Reagan?"

"I don't think it's my place to tell you what I think, It's her life, and she has the right to hide things from us, even if she's our best friend."

"Yea, you're right."

Lily sat up.

"Damn well she's right. I'm not the only one hiding things am i? You make me look like a criminal. I have every right to hide things from you. You aren't my parents, and even if you were, i still have the right to hide whatever i want from you. I'm not the only one. Gwen's dating someone too, aren't you Gwen? You of all people should understand, but to tell you the truth, you're the worst of all!

With that, she got up and stormed out of the room.

Hannah commented, "whoever she's with is giving her an attitude."

"Whoever she's with is making her stronger. And I like that." Reagan stated. " I like seeing her old self."

"Gwen, are you really dating someone?"

She looked down.

"Yes."

"Who?"

"Rhett."

"Sice when?"

"Two months ago."

"Alright."

"You aren't going to ask me anything?!"

"It was always so obvious Gwen. You staring at him, him staring at you, learn to lie better. So easy to see right Reagan?"

Reagan had already left.


	11. Chapter 11

Lily went straight to Drake's room. He was still sleeping. Oh god, he looked like an angel, so cute and sweet. Why didn't her friends like him? She yawned. She was still tired. She locked the door behind her and carefully lowered herself into Drake's bed. He was so warm. She snuggled up between him and a pillow and went to sleep. Drake woke up to the smell of strawberries. At first, he didn't know where the smell was coming from. Then, he turned around and saw lily in his bed, her strawberry scent wafting over him. His eyes widened. Where did she come from? He didn't remember drinking anything before bed. Oh gods, what was she doing in his bed? He jerked his arm from her little fingers a bit too quickly. She stirred and woke up.

"What are you doing in my bed?"

"They wouldn't let me sleep."

"So you came here?"

" I can sleep on anything or anyone I want to, and I wanted to sleep on your bed."

He smiled.

"Let's go to london today."

"Really? Yay!"

"You want some coffee?"

"You know how to make coffee?"

"I've got no one else to make it for me."

"I don't like coffee."

"You don't like bubble tea either. What do you like?"

" I like bubble tea. Just not the one from boba soda."

"Then i'll get you the tastiest bubbletea from I Luv Bubbletea in London."

"I'm looking forward to that."


	12. Chapter 12

They arrived in london at around 2:00 pm. They walked into "Custom outfitters".

"Why are we here drake?'

"Im going to buy you the best outfit in the world."

"Will it be better than my wedding dress?"

"They will be tied for first place."

They sat at a corner desk, and a lady started talking to them. Lily wasn't paying attention however, she was coming up with a plan. As drake talked to the lady, Lily slid her hands down his back and into the rim of his boxers. He gasped.

"What happened sir?"

"I just saw something I liked, but i don't think it would go good with my girlfriend's hair."

It was her turn to gasp. He called her his girlfriend! She slipped her hands farther into his boxers. She was about to touch his dick when he turned and slipped her hand out again.

"That will be all, thank you."

She frowned.

"You are quite the tease. Not so innocent as i would expect."

She smirked.

"Everyone is going to notice that bulge, you know."

"God damn it Lil!"


End file.
